Look at The Good Things You've Got
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Post-PRNS: Blake's in an accident at one of his races.
1. What's the buzz?

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Tori walked into her apartment. Well, sluggishly floated was more like it. She had just gotten some new students today and spent hours trying to catch them up to the rest of the class. She was exhausted.  
  
"That you, Tor?" Came a voice from her kitchen. Tori trudged over.  
  
"No, its Jack the Ripper, come to slice and dice you while you're cooking." Came her tired reply. Kelly turned to face her and rolled her eyes with a smile. A few months ago, Kelly hit some financial troubles. The bank had loaned her money for both Storm Chargers and repairs on her house a while ago, and they decided something had to go. Kelly had been distraught for days and Tori hated seeing one of her friends so upset, so she told her she could live in her place until things worked themselves out. She knew Kelly dreaded the idea of having to sell the shop and she herself didn't want to loose a great hang out place for her and her friends to go to when they weren't teaching.  
  
"Well, 'Jack'," Kelly laughed, "how about some pasta?" She asked. Tori shook her head.  
  
"I'm too exhausted to even lift up a fork, I think I'm just going to hit the hay." She said.  
  
"Teaching getting hard, eh?" Kelly asked. After a while, Tori confided in her about everything-her and the others being rangers and now teaching at the academy. She hadn't impulsively chosen to do so; she discussed it with Sensei and the others beforehand. Kelly was a little shocked at first, but then said it explained a lot of odd things centering on Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter and Blake.  
  
"These three kids came into the academy today." Tori said, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Good kids really. They were placed in my class and I didn't want them to be behind everyone else, so I told them to sit out during the lesson and then afterwards I spent hours catching them up." She said.  
  
"Why weren't they put in Shane, Dustin or Cam's classes?" Kelly asked.  
  
"Well, Shane's classes were full, plus I don't think a bunch of new kids could handle the flirting of him and Kapri." Tori laughed. "Same goes for Dustin and Marah." She added. "And Cam's too busy taking care of his own classes, watching over the academy and keeping an eye on Shane and Dustin." Ever since Kapri and Marah came to the academy and were living there, Sensei and Cam were making up for lost family time, which the girls seemed to enjoy greatly. It was refreshing to have an uncle who was actually kind to them, unlike Lothor who was satisfied with letting them parish on the ship moments before he fell into the abyss of evil. Cam was their cousin, although he had taken to acting more like a big brother, always keeping an eye on them and anyone trying to court them, in this case, Shane and Dustin.  
  
"I see." Kelly laughed. Tori slowly got up.  
  
"I better go to bed, I doubt those kids are totally caught up, so chances are, I'm in for another day of hard work." Tori said. She went to go to her room when the phone rang. Tori groaned.  
  
"I'll get it, you go to bed." Kelly said to her younger friend, although it came out as a playful demand.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Tori said as she went to her room. Kelly pulled her hair behind her ear and answered the phone.  
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Kelly?" Came a surprised voice. "What are you doing at Tori's house?" Kelly strained to recognize the voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, who is this?" She asked.  
  
"It's Hunter." The caller replied. Kelly smiled.  
  
"Hunter! Hey! How are you?" She said. Tori heard Kelly and went back to the living room.  
  
"Kelly, is Tori there?" He asked, his tone saying he wasn't in the mood for small talk. Kelly scrunched up her face, puzzled at his odd mood.  
  
"Yeah, hold on." Kelly said. She was slightly hurt that he didn't want to talk to her. They had been friends; somewhat, as good as friends could be in an employer/employee situation. She had wanted it to be more, but her self-imposed job ethics prohibited herself from trying to pursue anything. She handed Tori the phone. "It's for you." She said. Tori took the phone.  
  
"Hunter?" Tori asked. Kelly stood by as Tori was silent, obviously listening to Hunter. Suddenly Tori's face paled. "Oh........God........" She said, her voice barely above a whisper as the phone fell out of her hand and her knees went week. Kelly quickly grabbed the phone.  
  
"Hunter?" She asked. Her words were jumbled in Tori's head as her mind reeled from what Hunter said, she cried softly and dimly heard a voice screaming. "OH GOD! NO!"  
  
A/N: How you all like it so far? 


	2. Tell me what's ahappening

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
"OH GOD! NO!"  
  
It turned out the scream had come from Tori herself, wretched from her very soul. She ran to her room and threw herself to her bed, crying. Kelly was outside, calling the others.  
  
()  
  
The next morning, Cam, Shane, Dustin, Marah and Kapri were sitting in Tori's living room, shocked and sad expressions on their faces. Tori hadn't come out of her room yet, and no one was really about to drag her out. Sensei had cancelled all classes that day, and when Cam asked if he wanted to go to Tori's with them, he had declined, Cam figured he wanted to be alone, probably so did Tori.  
  
"So..........How did it.......Happen?" Dustin asked, shakingly. Marah squeezed her boyfriend's hand. Kelly wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Hunter said he was out watching him race......It was Factory Blue against uhm.........Max Force, I think." She said, recalling the name of the opposing team. "Blake was neck and neck with their top racer......And the guy just.....rammed into him......and his bike just...." She said. She was cut off as they all heard Tori's bedroom door open and watched her shuffle out to the living room. She saw them all sitting there.  
  
"What....What are you guys doing here?" She asked hoarsely. Shane got up and went to his friend, hugging her tightly. Tori buried her face in his shoulder as fresh tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Is he.......going to be all right?" Kapri asked. She and Marah didn't know Blake and Hunter as well as the others, but they still saw him as a friend.  
  
"No one knows.." Kelly whispered. "Hunter said he's smashed up pretty bad......" Shane led Tori to the couch, seating her between him and Kapri. Kapri let her rest her head on her shoulder, comfortingly twirling a lock of her blond hair in her finger. They were all silent, thinking about their injured friend. Finally, Cam got up and stalked out of the living room, into Tori's room. The others were shocked and got up to follow him. They found him slamming her blue suitcase on her bed.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Tori asked.  
  
"Exactly what you should be doing." Cam said. His father had been training him to be his successor as the head sensei of the academy and Cam was already picking up on the assertiveness needed to give orders, he would even go as far as give orders to those who wouldn't be under his authority, as he so greatly displayed when he gave his next demand. "Kelly, you go pack too." He said.  
  
"What?" Kelly said. Cam pursed his lips and stared at her and Tori.  
  
"You two are going to go see Blake and Hunter. Tori, don't you dare stand there and deny that you want to go, and Kelly, I think she and Hunter are going to need your support."  
  
"What about us, man?" Dustin asked, he knew better then to overtly challenge Cam when he was like this.  
  
"We have to stay here and go about business." Cam replied.  
  
"Cam, I can't go. I've got cla-"  
  
"Look, we'll help out, and Tally's the head of your class, right?" He asked, referring to one of Tori's students. Tori nodded. "All right, I'm sure she'll be happy to help out those new kids with the techniques and everything." He said, his face saying he wasn't taking any more excuses or arguments. Tori went to him and hugged him tightly. Cam sighed and hugged her back.  
  
"Come on, it'll be a long ride, we better get going." Kelly said. 


	3. Let me try to Cool down your Face a bit

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Tori and Kelly rode in Tori's van. Kelly volunteered to drive. They were silent during the long trip to Las Vegas. Tori stared out the window, trying not to start crying again. She was so scared for Blake. She was afraid she would never get to see his smile again. She was afraid she would never get to tell him how she truly felt. She sighed and leaned her head against the window and shut her eyes, thinking about the times they spoke on the phone, times where she could've let her feelings out, but was afraid of how he'd react. She knew he liked her, but what she felt was more then that, and she didn't want to get hurt if it turned out he didn't feel the same. The last time they spoke was a few days ago.  
  
"So, how's the training going?" She asked.  
  
"Great. I mean, racing and stuff with Hunter was always great, but being here, around all these professionals and everything, I'm really learning a lot." Blake replied. Tori absentmindedly twirled the phone cord around her index finger.  
  
"That sounds amazing." She said. "So, think you'll be coming and racing in Blue Bay anytime soon?" She asked with a smile.  
  
"I hope so." He said. "I mean, it'd be great seeing you guys again."  
  
"I know Dustin says he misses racing with you and Hunter. I guess because we non-motocross folks aren't as fun as you and Hunter." She said. Blake laughed softly.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, you're pretty fun." He said. Tori blushed. She heard someone talking to Blake in the background. "Now?" He asked. Tori heard Blake sigh. "Hey." He said to her.  
  
"Hey, everything all right?" She asked.  
  
"The bus is here to take us to Vegas." He said. "I'm doing my first race against another team." He said, sounding pretty excited.  
  
"Wow." She said.  
  
"Yeah. Hunter's going to come. You think maybe you can?" He asked. "I mean you, Cam, Shane, and Dustin of course." Tori sighed regrettably.  
  
"The academy's really buzzing these days. I wish we could, but we're just too busy."  
  
"Oh." Blake said, disappointed.  
  
"But I promise, we'll see you race. We'll sneak out in the dead of night if we have to." She said. Blake laughed.  
  
"Hope it doesn't get that bad." He said. "Well, I've got to go."  
  
"Good luck with your races." She smiled. "And tell Hunter we all say hi."  
  
"Thanks, and I will." He said. He paused. "Tori." He said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"BRADLEY! LET'S GO!" Came a voice. Blake groaned.  
  
"I got to go, apparently. I'll talk to you later." He said.  
  
"Okay. Bye." Tori said as they both hung up.  
  
When she wasn't doing anything at the academy, or sitting on the beach, ready to surf, she'd playfully wonder what Blake wanted to say to her on the phone before he was called away. Was he going to say he loved her? She'd laugh bitterly and shake her head, knowing that the possibility of that was small. Blake would've yelled at her if he had known she was surfing alone. But her only surfing buddy had been him-it didn't seem right to get anyone but him. In her mind, Blake was and always would be, in her mind, her only surfing buddy. Blake. Blake, lying in a hospital room. All these thoughts brought tears to her eyes. Tears slid down her cheeks. Kelly looked over at Tori and sighed. She took one hand off the wheel and reached across to her friend, pushing Tori's hair behind her ear gently. Tori covered her face with her hands, which where in her shirt sleeves, to muffle her sobs as they began to wrack her body.  
  
()  
  
Hunter Bradley sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, he was just waiting. Maybe he was waiting for Blake to walk out of his hospital room and laugh at how worried Hunter looked right then. Maybe he was waiting to wake up from this horrifying dream. Or maybe, and how he hoped this wasn't what he was waiting for, was for the doctor to come and tell him his brother was gone. It had been three days and Blake hadn't regained consciousness. Hunter shakingly recalled the horrible accident.  
  
Hunter was sitting in the front row of the stands, cheering on Blake like a madman. Blake was in the lead and Hunter was whooping with joy. Some people turned to look at him.  
  
"You a fan of that guy?" A brown haired girl asked. Hunter didn't take his eyes off the race.  
  
"Not exactly. I'm his older brother." He said.  
  
"Oh." The girl said. One of the guys from Max Force was gaining up on Blake. The girl clapped and cheered. Hunter cast her a look. "My boyfriend." She replied sheepishly. Hunter smirked and turned back to Blake. The Max Force guy was on the outside of the lane, with Blake riding near the barrier on the inside.  
  
"Come on Blake!" Hunter yelled. The next things seemed to go in slow motion. The other guy lost control of his bike. He rammed into Blake. Blake and his bike slammed into the wall. Blake and the bike seemed to ever so slowly fall into the dust and exhaust fumes. Hunter jumped to his feet. The bike exploded. "BLAKE!" Hunter tried to run onto the lane as medics did so as well.  
  
"Ladies..........Gentlemen...............Factory Blue Rider number 56..........Blake Bradley....Doesn't seem to be.................moving.........." The announcer said, his voice laced with fear. Hunter jumped over the wall and tried to run to Blake. One of the security guards stopped him.  
  
"Sir, return to your seat." The guard requested.  
  
"That's my brother!" Hunter yelled. He tried to get through the security guard; more came to help the guard. They grabbed Hunter and held him back. "Get off me!" Hunter bellowed. "I have to get to him! I have to get to my little brother!" He tried to fight them, but they kept him back as the medics and fire crew went to Blake.  
  
"Hunter." Came a voice. Hunter blinked, pulled out of his reverie by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Kelly standing over him and Tori standing nearby. Hunter jumped to his feet and pulled Kelly to him roughly, hugging her tightly. This surprised Kelly, but realized Hunter was alone right now, he needed human contact. Kelly wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the two sat down as Hunter cried on her shoulder. Tori stood against the far wall, her eyes trained on the floor. Hunter looked up and saw her there. He pulled away from Kelly and silently gestured for Tori. Tori went to sit at his other side. Hunter pulled her close. Tori leaned her head against his chest. Kelly got closer and the three held one another in a tight embrace.  
  
"Mr. Bradley?" Came a voice. Hunter broke out of the three-part hug and looked up, wiping at his eyes. He saw that it was the doctor.  
  
"Yeah, that's me." He whispered through his tears. The doctor approached him.  
  
"I'm Dr. Bicks." He said, stretching his hand out to Hunter. Hunter shook his hand. Dr. Bicks looked at the two girls.  
  
"Uh, these are my friends, Kelly and Tori." Hunter said. Dr. Bicks nodded; glad to see that Hunter wasn't alone right now. "How........How's my brother?" Hunter asked. Dr. Bicks looked at him; this was the part of the job he hated............... 


	4. Look at all my Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Rating: PG-13

Hunter saw the doctor hesitate.

"Wha..........What's wrong?" Hunter asked desperately.

"Your brother received a lot of head and spine trauma." The doctor said.

"Is he alive?" Hunter asked. "Is my brother alive?!" He demanded.

"Yes, for now. He's slipped into a coma....There's no telling how, when, or even if he'll come out of it. But, the longer he's in it, the less chance he has of surviving." The doctor said. Hunter's face paled.

"Can we see him?" He asked softly.

"He's coming out of surgery right now. Only family can come in." The doctor said. Hunter looked at Kelly and Tori. He then returned his gaze to the doctor.

"They are family." Hunter said to the doctor. The doctor cast a look over at them and sighed, nodding.

"Come with me." He said. He lead them to a room. They saw Blake's bed being wheeled in from surgery. His face was bruised and he had a tube up his throat and Ivs hooked to his arms. Machines were wheeled in with him.

"Oh my god." Tori cried out softly, her knees going weak. She almost fell. Kelly grabbed on to her. Tori sobbed. Kelly held onto her.

"It's OK, It's OK. He's going to be OK." Kelly promised her softly. Hunter just stared at Blake's seemingly lifeless body blankly, his mind trying to grasp all this. Blake was lying there with all these machines keeping him alive...

()

It was two am when Dustin's phone rang, breaking him away from sleep. His hand reached out and picked up the phone, slowly bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?" He grumbled groggily.

"Dustin?" Came Kelly's voice. "Hey, it's me." She said. Dustin pushed himself up on his elbows, forcing himself to be awake a bit more. He rubbed his face. "Sorry for calling so late."

"No, no, it's OK." Dustin said. "You and Tori in Vegas?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kelly said.

"Did you see Hunter and Blake?" He asked. "How's Blake?" Kelly didn't answer. Dustin swung his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, his body filling with fear. "Kelly? How's Blake?"

"He's in a coma." Kelly breathed out. Dustin sighed, resting his head in his hand. He was silent for a while. "Dustin?" Kelly asked. "Dustin, are you there?" Dustin moved the phone away from his mouth.

"FUCK!" He yelled out in anguish. Marah, who was sleeping beside him, was startled awake. He took a deep breath and brought the phone back to himself. "Sorry...I..."

"You just needed to get that out, understandable." Kelly said.

"How are Tori and Blake?" He asked.

"They're sitting by his side, not saying anything." Kelly said. She took a shaky breath. "Dustin, my god, he looks really bad." She said, her voice straining, trying to hold in sobs. "I mean, he's hooked up to all these machines and IV drips..." Kelly slowly lost the battle with her sobs and they came out softly.

"Kel, it's going to be OK. Blake's a fighter, he's going to come out of this." Dustin said, he wasn't sure if he was trying to assure her, or himself.

"The doctor said that they don't know when or if he's going to come out of it..." Kelly trailed off. She sniffled, trying to force herself to calm down. "I'm sorry, I just thought I should call someone to give an update on the situation." She said.

"Don't be sorry." Dustin said. "And thanks. I'll tell the others." He added.

"I better go, I'm going to try and get some coffee or something for Tori and Hunter. I'll try calling again as soon as there's some news." She promised.

"OK." Dustin said. They both hung up. Marah slid up, holding a bedsheet against her otherwise naked body and wrapped her arms around Dustin's waist from behind. Dustin had his elbows on his knees with his head being supported by his hands. Marah leaned her head against his back. "I'm sorry for waking you." He said numbly.

"Shhh." Marah said. She pulled him back into the bed, forcing him to lay down on his back. She put her head on his chest and held him tightly. "Don't worry about me." She said. Dustin sighed, holding her close to him.

()

Kelly walked back into Blake's hospital room. She saw Tori fast asleep with her head near Blake's hand on the bed. Hunter was staring at the wall. Kelly sat next to him.

"Here, I brought you some coffee." She said. Hunter looked at her with weary eyes and took the styraphome cup.

"Thank you." He said.

"I wasn't sure how you took your coffe, soo..." She said, trailing off as she handed him a few packets of sugar, a few cups of creamer and a stirrer. Hunter placed it all on the table by Blake's bed. Kelly reached out and took his hand. The two were silent. Kelly just held his hand, silently telling him she was there for him when he was ready to talk.


	5. Heaven on their minds

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Rating: R

Note: Sorry for taking so long with the update. Recently started college, ya know, getting used to the whole atmosphere and new place. But I digress; sorry for the long wait. Also, thanks all for the reviews. ï 


	6. Try not to get worried

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Rating: R

---

Kelly and Hunter both lay in Kelly's bed after they were done. Kelly turned to him and put an arm across his chest. She leaned in and nuzzled his neck as the two fell asleep. A few hours later, Kelly awoke to see Hunter sitting on the edge of the bed pulling his boxers back on. She slid over and ran her hand down his back. Hunter turned to her and saw her giving him a sleepy smile.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He replied as he pulled his jeans on and stood up to button them.

"You leaving?" She asked. Hunter bent down and picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Yeah. I figured I'd let Tori come back and get some sleep while I sat with Blake for a while." He said. He turned to her and sat back down on the bed. Kelly sat up, holding the bed sheet up. She expected Hunter to kiss her like he had before, but he didn't. "Thanks." He said. "I really needed that, you know, to get my mind off of things." Kelly nearly frowned; having a feeling this wasn't what she wanted. He hugged her. "You're a really great friend." He said. Now Kelly was sure this wasn't what she wanted. He pulled away and kissed her on the cheek. He turned and put on his shoes. "I'll see you later." And with that simple phrase, he got up and left. Kelly stared at the door for a while, hoping this was a dream, or Hunter just messing with her and he'd come back in and give her a hot steamy kiss. But he didn't. This wasn't at all what she had wanted it to be. It wasn't love, at least not on Hunter's part. It was just comfort. Kelly leaned back on the headboard and couldn't help the tears that came down.

Hunter stood outside the room. He heard Kelly crying from inside and the waves of remorse and guilt that he had been keeping at bay before overcame him. He felt awful for using Kelly like that, Kelly his friend. He had a feeling he had just messed up that friendship. He sighed and walked to the elevator.

---

Hunter walked in to Blake's room to find Tori sitting beside Blake's bed. She was asleep, her head resting on the bed beside Blake's body. Hunter went up to her and gently shook her shoulder.

"Tori?" He whispered. Tori moaned gently as she woke up. She sat up to see Hunter. "Hey." He said. "Why don't you go back and get some sleep, I'll take over." He offered. Tori shook her head.

"No, it's," she began, but was interrupted by her own yawning. "All right, I can stay." She finished. Hunter gave her a look.

"Come on." He insisted. Tori sighed, giving into his request. She got up.

"Fine. Make sure to call Kelly and me if anything changes." She said.

"Of course." Hunter said. He nearly flinched at the mention of Kelly. Tori was too tired to pick up on it. She left the room. Hunter took her place beside Blake and watched him, praying that his brother would be okay, that he'd wake up soon, and that things with Kelly would be all right.

---

Kelly was lying on her side in a fetal position when Tori walked into the room. Kelly couldn't bring herself to turn and great her friend, so she just pretended she was asleep. Tori bought it and was careful to be quiet as she walked to her own bed and got undressed. Kelly heard the ruffling of clothes as Tori pulled on her pajamas. The sound almost made Kelly let out a sob as she remembered the sounds of her and Hunter's clothes aimlessly falling to the floor a few hours before. She heard Tori walk over and shut off the lights. She then heard Tori shuffle across the room and get into bed. She was careful to wait until she heard the even breathing, signaling that Tori was asleep, before she let out the soft sobs that were burning inside her.


	7. Everything's all right now

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing.

Note: I got a lot of reviews about how chapter 5 isn't there, and I saw that it's like blank. I have a feeling it was cut because the end had Hunter and Kelly getting intimate. I thought I had kept it from being bad, not being very descriptive and ending the chapter just as it began, but I guess someone took offense to it anyway and reported the chapter. Anyway, I'm sorry you guys went to read chapter 5 and saw nothing there, but I'm pretty sure ch. 6 gave you an idea of what went on. Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I'll try to be better about it in the future. Enjoy chapter 7.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two weeks passed and there was no change in Blake's condition, but there was a change between Hunter and Kelly. The two never spoke to each other. Even when Hunter, Kelly and Tori were all sitting with Blake, the two of them didn't share a word. Occasionally, Kelly would look over at Hunter, but would quickly look away as soon as he noticed her eyes on him. Hunter wished he could take back what transpired between them, do something to remedy the situation, but he was too preoccupied in worrying about his brother. It was getting close to the third week that they all had been at Blake's side, waiting for any change when Kelly started to feel ill.

Kelly sat by the toilet in the bathroom of the room she was sharing with Tori. She panted as she had just finished throwing up for the third time that day. She weakly lifted her hand up and pulled down the lever, flushing the toilet. She tore off some toilet paper from the roll and wiped at her chin and mouth before setting her head down, letting her forehead rest on the cool surface of the porcelain toilet seat. She closed her eyes as she took a few deep breaths. A knock on the door brought her to attention.

"Kelly?" Came Tori's voice from outside. "You okay?" Tori had done her best to tend to her friend these past few days but Kelly knew that it was just putting more stress on the already haggard blonde.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kelly said softly. She sighed and pulled herself up to her feet. She rinsed her mouth out at the sink before opening the door and walking out of the bathroom. Tori took Kelly's arm and walked her to her bed. Kelly gave Tori a grateful smile and laid down. Tori sat down beside her. She reached down and placed her hand on Kelly's forehead, checking for a fever. Kelly didn't feel warm.

"Have you thought about going to see a doctor?" Tori asked. Kelly sighed.

"It's probably nothing. Just stress or something I ate." Kelly assured her as she rested her head on her pillows. "Don't worry about me."

"Well, I'm sorry, but when I see my friend do an impression of an Olympic racer while heading towards the toilet, I get a little concerned." Tori replied. Kelly sighed and took her friend's hand.

"I'm fine, really." She said. Tori got up and went over to the other side of the room and picked up a shopping bag. She walked back over and pulled out a box of saltines and several cans of ginger ale.

"This should settle your stomach." Tori said.

"Thanks." Kelly said. Tori then went back and brought over the empty wastebasket that had been in the room.

"And this is for……..Well, just in case you can't make it to the bathroom." Tori said. Kelly chuckled.

"Thank you." She said. Tori smiled. She sighed.

"Well, I'm going to go to the hospital, see if anything's happened." She said. "Sure you'll be okay?" She asked. Kelly nodded. "Okay." Tori said. She went to the door.

"Oh, Tori?" Kelly called to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor, don't tell Hunter about me being under the weather. I think he's got enough to worry about as it is." She said. _As if he'd care. _She thought bitterly.

"Sure, my lips will be sealed." Tori promised as she left. Kelly sighed and settled into bed and resting on her side, curling up in a fetal position. That's when her eyes fell on the cheap calendar that was on the wall in the corner of the room. Her eyes widened a bit. _Is today……….wait…………then………._ She quickly scrambled out of bed and searched for the bag that had her things in it. She found it and frantically tore it open. Kelly then searched for her date book and as soon as her fingers touched the smooth fake leather surface of it she quickly pulled it out and opened it. Her eyes scanned the pages

"Oh……." Kelly said, suddenly feeling very faint. Kelly dropped the book onto the floor and sat back, holding her knees up to her chest. "I'm late." She said softly. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, no, I'm sure it's just from stress…..From worrying about Blake. This doesn't mean…….." She couldn't even finish the sentence before the tell-tale churning in her stomach began and she quickly ran to the bathroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kelly sat nervously in a seat at a desk the next day. She had gone to see one of the doctor's in the hospital. The doctor had done a blood test and taken a urine sample and now Kelly sat awaiting the results. She clasped and unclasped her hands, awaiting the doctor's arrival. The door opened and in walked in the doctor. She carried with her a beige colored folder.

"Miss Halloway, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting so long." She apologized as she sat down behind her desk.

"It's okay." Kelly replied.

"Well, your test results all came back." She said.

"And? Is there something wrong?" Kelly asked. "I mean, why else would some tests take so long?" Kelly asked, feeling frantic. The doctor went over to the front of the desk and gently took Kelly's hand.

"Miss Halloway, there's no need to get worried, there's nothing wrong." She assured her. Kelly blew out a breath.

"Oh, god. So, I was right? I mean, it was just stress?" Kelly asked. The doctor sighed.

"I thought it could've been stress when you told me about your friend being in a coma, but-"

"But? What but? You just said nothing's wrong." Kelly said, cutting her off.

"Miss Halloway, there is nothing wrong. But your tests did come back positive."

"Positive?" Kelly asked, afraid she already knew what she was positive for.

"Miss Halloway, you're pregnant." The doctor said softly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kelly walked out of the office on shaky legs. She was pregnant. She knew exactly whose baby it was seeing as other than Hunter, the last person she had been intimate with was over a year ago. _Figures the guy who basically wants nothing to do with me got me pregnant. _She thought bitterly as she walked through the hallways of the hospital.

"Kelly?" Came a voice. Kelly looked up and saw Tori.

"Tori…….Hey." Kelly said softly.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at the hotel." Tori said. Kelly looked at her friend. She opened her mouth to tell her exactly where she had just been but couldn't find the words. She closed her mouth and gulped softly.

"I took your advice, you know, saw a doctor." She said. _Well, that is sort of the truth…_

"Oh. Everything all right?" Tori asked. Automatically, Kelly nodded.

"Oh, yeah, uh, the doctor just said it was a bit of a stomach virus. She said I'll be fine, just got to take some Pepto and all that." Kelly said, praying Tori didn't pick up on the lie. Tori gave her friend a smile.

"Well, that's great. I'm glad you're okay." She said. Kelly forced herself to return the smile.

"Yeah, see, you were all worried for nothing." Kelly said. "So, where are you off to?"

"Oh, just the bathroom. Hunter's with Blake. Why don't you go sit with him?" Tori suggested, figuring Hunter could use company. Kelly nearly blanched. Hunter was the last……and first person she wanted to see at that very moment.

"Sure." Kelly said. Tori walked off to the bathroom and Kelly stood there, trying to compose herself enough to walk into the room. She took a few deep breaths and walked to Blake's room. She opened the door and slid into the room. Hunter looked up at her from his spot at Blake's side but didn't say anything. Kelly sighed and went and sat on a chair on the other side of Blake. The room was silent except for the sounds that were coming from the machines that were hooked up to Blake. Kelly nervously wringed her fingers as she sat there, unsure what to do. Hunter seemed to just forget she was there as his eyes were focused on Blake. Kelly clenched her fists and released as she finally got sick of the silence and decided to say something. Kelly took a deep breath and opened her mouth, ready to say something, but was beaten to breaking the silence by a soft, almost inaudible moan. Kelly blinked and looked over as she saw Blake's head fall to the side as he moaned again. Hunter's eyes grew wide as he grabbed Blake's hand.

"Blake?" He asked, unsure if this was real. Blake's eyes fluttered opened. A low muttered sound came from him as he tried to speak through the mask that covered his nose and mouth. Hunter let out a shuttered sigh as tears came to his eyes. "Oh my god." Kelly blinked.

"I……..I'll go get the doctor." She said as she rose to her feet. She quickly left the room and nearly ran into Tori.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" Tori asked. Kelly forgot about her own news and grabbed Tori by the arms, a smile coming to her face.

"It's Blake, he's awake." She said. Tori let out a short gasp. "I'm going to go get the doctor." Kelly said as she released her friend. Tori quickly ran into the room as Kelly went to locate the doctor. Once Kelly located the doctor and brought him to the room along with some nurses, she and Tori were shooed out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The doctor and nurses tended to Blake as Hunter stood at the other end of the room. He had refused to leave with Kelly and Tori and just stood there, watching Blake, making sure this was real, making sure that Blake was really all right. After the nurses finished unhooking all the machines that were attached to Blake they left the room, leaving the two Bradley men and the doctor in the room. Hunter went back and resumed his position in the chair beside Blake who was now sitting propped up against pillows.

"Well, Mr. Bradley, welcome back to the world of the consciousness." The doctor said, giving the two brothers a smile. Hunter let out a sigh and held Blake's hand.

"I don't understand." Blake said. "What happened? I mean, the last thing I remember, I was on my bike."

"One of the other racers crashed into you. You were badly injured and you've been in a coma since."

"And how long has that been?" Blake asked, afraid to know.

"Just a few weeks bro." Hunter said, placing a hand on his brother's leg. Blake looked at the hand on his leg and frowned. _Why can't I feel that? _He wondered. He heard Hunter and the doctor talking but was more focused on his own thoughts. _I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe the rest of me just needs to get out of the coma or something. _

"So, when can Blake come home?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I want to run some tests, make sure he's all right, but I don't see why he can't be out of here in a week."

"A week?" Hunter asked. He had seen too much of this hospital as it was, he wasn't sure if he could handle another week. The doctor gave Hunter a supportive smile.

"I know, but we have to make sure he's all right." He said. Hunter sighed and nodded. Blake looked at his brother.

"Yeah bro, I mean, what if I've got some brain damage or something, don't you want them to make sure I'm all right?" He asked. Hunter chuckled.

"What, you mean aside the other brain damage you've always had?" Hunter replied. It felt so good to tease his younger brother again. Blake looked at the doctor.

"Doctor, when will I get feeling back in my legs?" He asked. The doctor frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"My legs……..I can't feel them…….." He looked over at Hunter's hand that was on his leg. "I can't feel that. Isn't that normal?" He asked. The doctor pulled the blanket off of Blake's legs and went to the foot of the bed. He took a small pen out of his coat pocket and bent down. He ran the side of it over the bottom of Blake's feet.

"Can you feel that?" He asked. Blake shook his head. He ran the side of the pen over Blake's feet. "Tell me the minute you feel something." He told him. The doctor ran the pen up to Blake's knees, no reaction. He ran it up the front of Blake's thighs, nothing.

"I can't feel anything." Blake said. The doctor continued up to Blake's hips, nothing, finally, once he reached Blake's stomach, he got a reaction. "I feel that." He said.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Hunter asked.

"I don't want to say anything until we're certain." The doctor said. "I'm going to get some x-rays done on your brother." He said. He left the room to put the order in. Blake looked down at his legs.

"Hunter?" He asked, feeling scared. Hunter squeezed his brother's hand.

"Everything's going to be fine, bro." He told him.


End file.
